The Night Class Album
by freya kurenai
Summary: It was by complete accident that it had been found, and only then because of half-hearted attempts to clean the well-stocked attic of the Kiryuu-Kuran manor.// MPREG. YAOI.


It was by complete accident that it had been found, and only then because of half-hearted attempts to clean the well-stocked attic of the Kiryuu-Kuran manor. Kayue Kuran and Suki and Saeki Shiki dashed down the several flights of stairs, stirring up dust and maids in their wake, their uncanny speed and haste making them look like brown and yellow blurs rolling through the corridors.

In the kitchen, a certain silver haired Hunter was mixing the batter for a chocolate cake while a certain pure blood hovered over his shoulder. Kaname was about to implement a technique he knew would distract the Hunter from his baking and thus render them unavailable for an hour or so, until the door was unceremoniously slammed open, and the children arrived.

Panting on either side of his son, the Shiki twins closely resembled their 'mother', Takuma, in terms of features, what with their blonde hair and naturally deep blue-green eyes. But personality-wise, they were even worse than their father, Senri, managing to be both lazy and mischievous in the same day.

Kayue himself was the perfect blend of them both, he and Zero, as he had inherited his husband's lilac gaze and almost innocent demeanor whilst keeping Kaname's enigmatic temperament.

Crowned with silky auburn hair and a smile that could break hearts without trying (and probably kill when he did), he was a strong-willed boy that hid from the world his true sadistic nature, much like Kaname did.

At the very least, he would tell his husband, the boy didn't seem to like chess very much.

Right now, though, the Kiryuu-Kuran heir was bent over, clutching what looked to be a leather bound volume of sorts.

These three were standing at the door, waiting to be acknowledged by the owner of the kitchen they were treading upon. Common sense dictated that no one should ever bother Zero Kiryuu in his kitchen, _ever_, even if that person was Kaname Kuran, thus their caution.

Finally, Kayue dared to venture,

"Dad?"

Zero stopped mixing, and turned in his husband's hold to look at the children. "Yes?"

"We found something in the attic..." his son began.

"And we were wondering if you could..."

"Look through them with us..." It was difficult to tell which twin had spoken, and Kaname had become curious as to what they had brought down with them so he didn't bother to figure it out. Dragging his husband along with him (with said husband grumbling under his breath), they came to stand on the side of the bar opposite the boys.

"Bring it over here, then."

Kayue beamed and laid the volume down. Suki and Saeki were at his elbows, peering at it slightly whilst keeping an eye on their uncles.

Zero blinked. It was a photo album, and to be more precise, a photo album documenting their time at Cross Academy. "I thought we sent this to Teacher..." he mumbled, fingers coming close to the cover.

"Well, it seems that we didn't. Let's open it." Kaname said, smiling lightly as the children nodded enthusiastically, and as his husband frowned in such a way that it was more of a pout than anything.

The first picture that greeted them was a shot of the Night Class in their classroom, a generally normal looking lot if not for the fact that all the students were uncannily beautiful. Nearest to the person (presumably Ichijou) who had taken the picture was the Twins' father, snacking on chocolate flavored pocky, and behind him, Kain and Aidou, the former gazing intently outside the window and the latter smiling handsomely at the camera. At the back, but not far enough to be missed, was Kaname, also looking outside but with a rather pleased expression on his face.

"What were you looking at, father?" Kayue asked, blinking his lilac eyes innocently at the older brunette. Kaname smiled and pulled Zero closer to him. "Your mother. He was doing his rounds and I'd caught his eye. He was so cute..." he purred this last statement, making Zero blush and push at him uncomfortably.

The twins giggled and Kayue had an odd smile on his face.

"Turn the page will you..." the silver haired Hunter grumbled.

A shot of Zero, dozing beneath a tree; Kaname frowning as he stared at his paperwork while Zero did his homework across him; the cousins walking down the path, Aidou waving cheerily at the girls and Kain yawning, attempting to cover it with his hand; Ichijou happily reading another one of his manga's with Shiki asleep on his shoulder; the Headmaster waving from his office window; Toga Yagari without his hat and a rather annoyed look on his face-- the pictures went on and on, mostly ridiculous but drawing smiles from the couple that leafed through them.

Glancing at his husband, Zero let a small smile slip onto his lips, thinking to himself what an insane time that was. _"Who would've guessed that this was how we'd end up?"_ Kaname caught his gaze and smiled as well, tightening his hold around his husband's waist and nuzzling the other's cheek before kissing it.

Zero pouted at him, and the children fought down their giggles and exclamations of cuteness at the display, continuing instead to look through the album.

After the last picture of Zero asleep on Kaname's couch with the pure blood hovering over him adoringly, Zero abruptly closed the album. "That's enough of that, weren't you three cleaning the attic?" he cut them a disapproving stare, the intensity of which was lessened by the fact that Kaname was nuzzling his cheek again.

"Come now dear, let the kids see the rest of the pictures... You've nothing to be shy about..." the pure blood smirked and motioned for Kayue to open the album once again.

Eagerly, the children flipped the book to the last few pages, making Zero hide his flushed face at what they saw.

The last remaining pictures showed nothing but the Hunter, though in a sense that left little to imagination. There was a shot of Zero lying on the pure blood's bed with nothing but the silk blankets covering his slumbering form; another of the Hunter as he stood with his back to the camera, in the process of removing his shirt; and then one that showed the Hunter up against a wall, his clothes disheveled and his face as flushed as it was at the moment.

"Doesn't he look absolutely delicious?" Kaname asked, as his arms snaked around his husband's form. Zero was trying to bat the vampire's hands away whilst keeping his face hidden, so it was more futile than anything.

Kayue was blushing lightly as well, as the twins closed the album, and could not help the nervous chuckle that escaped his lips. "Well, I guess Uncle Takuma was right... you _were_ an insatiable lover back then..." under his breath, he added, "even now..."

Kaname smiled at his son, nodding happily. "Now, if you three will excuse us..."

The children got the hint and scrambled out the door, locking it as they did so. In the hallway, far away from the kitchen, the twins, who were on either side of the Kiryuu-Kuran heir once again, gave him somewhat concerned looks.

"Are you alright, Kayue?" they chorused silently, peering at the boy with their blue-green gazes.

The young brunette smiled. "Yeah, my parents do that most of the time anyway... I think Dad's relieved I'm not like Father, at least not in that way..." as soon as the words left his mouth, Kayue felt a pair of arms snake around his waist, another around his neck. The twins spoke dangerously close to his ears, making his face turn a shade redder.

"Really? We should fix that then..." Saeki mused, breathing on his left ear and playing with the belt on his pants.

"We wouldn't want your father to be disappointed, right?" Suki said, tracing the shell of his right ear with his tongue and running his fingers through Kayue's auburn locks.

As the double assault rendered him quite speechless, Kayue thought _"Now I know how Dad feels..."_

In the kitchen, Zero Kiryuu was cursing the sadistic pure blooded vampire to hell. But not for too long.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_fin_

+-+-+

**Author's Notes: **:S I don't know how to feel about this. My mpreg-senses seem to be off today, or maybe they went offline on account of the KHR-(not)mpreg fic I read last night... :P Either way, pawned off SACRIFICE, once again, a ditty about the Future!Kiryuu-Kuran Family and their antics. When I'm done with the Kain's history-fic, I may put up a REAL Future!Night Class get-together, but for now, enjoy this little peek into Kayue, Suki & Saeki's lives as teenage bishie vampires. XD


End file.
